How Bunnymund Came to be
by BunnymundPage
Summary: Bunnymund's adventures
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Bunnymund

It was April, Spring, Easter... But when this Bunny was born, Easter never existed. This is the story on how Easter came to be..

Easter was when a Little Bunny was born, This bunny was gray with a white stomach, He always have dark gray patterns on his back.

And, Well His name was Bunnymund. He started hopping around, Not really caring on what his parents warned him about, So, He wander off into the

nearest forest, He looked around And then, That's when The Hawk came. Bunnymund grabbed onto a stick thinking it would stop the Hawk from getting

but then the hawk grabbed Bunnymund's back with his talons, but then a Stick flickered at the speed of light past bunnymund. He grabbed the stick

Took him to a tree, The Hawk flew away just in time he wouldn't go flying into a tree.

Bunnymund Balanced on the Stick and hopped to another Branch, then something caught his eye, It was a Nest of 5 Little Blue Eggs with purple spots

on them "Beautiful..." He thought but then the mother came and knocked him off. He started Falling, Being hit by multi branches on the way down,

But then he landed on his Stomach the ground and so he rubbed his head " I gotta work my landing..." He mumbled " Yea you do!" Bunnymund

Looked behind him as a Brown Female bunny Approached him " Rack off Mate!" He snapped, She stopped Giggling " I saved you Mate.." He looked at

her " You mean you threw that Stick? That was fast!" As Bunnymund spoke, The Brown Bunny Nodded, Grinning " My names Bernadette " Bunnymund

Smiling Cutely "I'm Bunnymund" Bunnymund looked Clearly into Bernadette's Bright Blue eyes "So...How did you throw it that fast?" She tilted her

Head "My dad taught me" She smiled "Bunnymund is an Interesting name mate!" She patted Bunnymund's head and Bunnymund looked away " It's

Unique.. My mom said" He pointed out " Exactly! Unique Is good!" She grinned. Bunnymund bobbed his head " Hey you wanna see something really

cool?! Bernadette Nodded her head Excitedly "Sure!" By then Bunnymund was already running off "Follow me!".

Bunnymund jumped up and in a big green Bush then jumped to the top, jumping and kicking off of the tree, landing up on a branch " Get up here

Mate!" Bernadette nodded and did the same, Though she missed the branch and fell back down, looking up at Bunnymund " Do it again Showpony"

He mumbled, Bernadette nodded again doing the same thing she did before, She didn't make it the second time but Bunnymund grabbed her paw

getting her up on the branch "try not to fall..." He sighs, watching her closely, They arrived infront of a nest of the eggs, Bunnymund saw before.

"Uhh... Eggs?" She said questionably, He nodded smiling " Aren't they a beauty?" Bernadette nodded Slightly " Yeah I guess...".

Bunnymund turned to face Bernadette Smirking like he has an Idea" lets take them" 


	2. Chapter 2 : Bunnymunds talents

After Bunnymund and Bernadette took the eggs they started walking out the forest, but they didn't know where they were going.

after a while Bernadette realized something was wrong " Bunnymund... where are we?" She said as if she was getting worried. " Hold on

I'll check" He jumped on a tree then jumped on one of it's branches climbing up to the very top. " Ugh... I don't know Bernadette..!" He

jumped down from branch to branch being so confident that he can stick the landing. after a while of success it tripped and fell the rest

of the way but landed on his stomach "I'm okay Mate" He smiled, But Bernadette was looking sad " Bunny.. I'm scared" He sighed " We

will make it back Bernadette, besides our family would come looking for us." He looked at her, trying to look like he's telling the truth.

"Now uh.. could you teach me how to use a Fighting Staff like yours?" She nodded and started to teach Bunnymund how to throw the

stick really fast. Bunnymund learned quickly, So then he through another stick, But this Stick was curved.. So he threw it and it came right back

But then he forgot to catch it. " Woah that was so cool don't cha think mate?!" He looked back at Bernadette and she sat against a tree

watching him. So then he through it again.

15 years later, It showed bunnymund throwing his new weapon in the same spot, And it flew right back. So this time, He caught it " I'm

a pro at this mate!" He said hopping around the tree Bernadette was leaning against, Bernadette was now 4 feet tall and Bunnymund

was 5 feet, She grinned " Yeah you did! But... " She yawned and Bunnymund stopped " You tired mate?" He asked, Then Bernadette

nodded "Ah well, I guess It is time to go to bed" He sat down next to her and closed his eyes, Then sand came to build their dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: Bunnymund Becomes a guardian

Bunnymund and Bernadette were still asleep but then a Small Pitch black figure, Their size, Circled them grinning evilly.

"All this one needs is a little fear!" He laughed a bit and so He poked the dream sand making it a nightmare.

Bernadette woke and saw blackness fade away, Bunnymund felt Bernadette's movement and woke up, But then Bernadette started

running off "Ay! Bernadette!" Bunnymund chased after her as Bernadette was crying, Bunnymund caught up to her with his Amazing

running speed. " Did the moon tell you something?" He asked, and Bernadette just shook her head still running, Bunnymund stopped

Immediately but then Bernadette fell off a steep Cliff, Hanging off it with her paws. Bunnymund started to panic, Holding

Bernadette's paws so that she wouldn't fall " T-This is what the moon was telling me about mate! H-he said I would have to save you"

He talks to her uselessly " J-just let g-" Bernadette interrupted him " NO! please!" she started crying even more, scared to death.

Bunnymund lifted her up, But then he fell also, They fell off the cliff together, There was a ledge on Bernadette's side so He pushed her

back well the were falling so she would land on the ledge, But Bunnymund kept falling, Into a deep deep, River, The river was flowing to

the left and Bernadette just yelling his name, Not knowing what to do, Bunnymund didn't know what to do But he just hoped for the

best, He didn't even know how to swim. Bunnymund fell of another cliff do due a waterfall, and at the bottom, The waterfall wouldn't

allow him to get air, So he just stayed there. Underwater But then The moon was in slight, It felt like it was coming Closer.

Little did Jack know that they Became a guardian the same way.


End file.
